Layla
Layla, labeled The Rich Snob, is a contestant in Total Drama Tokyo who was placed on the Mini Dharmas team. She returned to compete in Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, and was placed on the Swagged Out Citrus Fruits team. Biography Layla isn't the nicest, smartest, or most attractive girl in the world. But she's extremely rich, and in her opinion, that makes up for everything. Her dad is the founder of a computer software company that started off small, but as he aged, it became bigger and bigger, and her dad got richer and richer. Layla stopped attending school when she was seven, because she thought she was too good to associate with "commoners." She has a butler named Charles who follows her around everywhere, almost like a Secret Service agent, and obeys her every command. Lately however, Charles has been getting tired of obeying Layla constantly and not having much of a life, but there's nothing he can do about it. Layla is so rich that she uses dollar bills as tissues, and she even has a gold plated toilet. She lives in a mansion with twenty floors, and has ten bedrooms. Her mother doesn't abuse money as much as Layla and her father do, and has thought about divorcing Layla's dad multitudes of times, but continues to stay with him due to his boatloads of money. She has a bowling alley, movie theater, five-star restaurant with a bunch of French chefs, and at least three swimming pools. Layla has even met famous stars such as Kathy Beth Terry, Dustin Nutria, Snooki, The Predicament, Shawn Havana, and about five Presidents. Layla signed up for Total Drama because she wanted more money. She brought Charles with. Coverage Total Drama Tokyo Layla arrived to the season in a private jet with her butler Charles following her. She instantly began lecturing Charles and complaining about trivial things, and immediately made a negative first impression. She spent the rest of the episode saying rude and unnecessary things to everyone else, including calling Tolkien a forever alone dork, calling Isabel an idiot, and asking Ari if she had gotten her nose done. Despite this, Charles continued to reluctantly do as he was told. She sat next to him on the plane ride, but he expressed sadness at not being able to sit with someone nicer. Layla was then picked for the Mini Dharmas team, and seemed to be angry about her new teammates. The next morning, Charles gave Layla a foot massage and she talked with Isabel, who she grew increasingly annoyed with, yet Isabel considered Layla her best friend. However, the two made it to Tokyo in a boat. Once they checked into their hotels, Charles gave Layla a sponge bath, but she snapped at him to scrub faster because she wasn't getting any younger. She ranted about Wolfgang's snoring, and forced Charles to go wake him up, which he did. Wolfgang yowled incredibly loudly, which angered Layla so she made Charles do 50 push-ups, although it was no issue due to Charles' buff body. Despite contributing only negative things to her team, Layla made it past elimination. In subsequent challenges, she continued to abuse both Charles and Isabel. Layla was not happy with the Puckémon challenge, especially her costume. She tried to trade with her teammates, but to no avail, and it was made worse when Charles made fun of her. Despite doing absolutely nothing in the challenge except body slamming Shawn, she won her round. She woke up the next morning in a sour mood, demanding that Charles get her an Oompa Loompa and getting into an argument with Delia over her loud music. During the challenge, she was craving chicken so she made Charles get her some, but by the time he got back, she claimed she was not hungry anymore, which traumatized Charles. He began to make friends with Isabel and Delia, who both actually respected him. Although Layla was technically voted out at the elimination ceremony, she was saved due to Yuri being ejected from the game, something that nobody on the team except for her was happy about. Total Drama: Superstar Showdown Audition Tape Layla is shown by the pool, wearing an expensive-looking swimsuit and surrounded by a massive mansion courtyard. "Hiii!" she says. "My name is Layla, and I can assure you that I'm the richest, prettiest, and overall best competitor this Total Drama show has ever seen. I'm also really independent. My parents are never around, so I've learned to fend for myself." As she drinks from her expensive wine glass, she continues to talk, "It's a hard life. But, I can totally handle it! And that's why I can handle Total Drama. That's it." She pauses, and then yells, "CHARLES! Turn off my camera! NOW!" An elderly butler rushes in and presses a button, and the camera turns to static. Trivia *Layla's character was originally inspired by a character named "Mrs. Bouvier" from a series of skits my friends and I did at summer camp when I was in middle school. Although Mrs. Bouvier was a senile old woman as opposed to a snobby teen, she was rich, grouchy, and had a hapless butler named Charles. I like to think that she's actually Layla in 50-60 years. *The characters of Layla and Charles were also partially inspired by Lady Bow and Bootler from the Paper Mario series. *Layla wasn't meant to win Tokyo until very late in the story, right after I eliminated Puck. I had always planned for her to make the endgame, but wasn't sure to do with her, however I thought the plot I ended up giving her was pretty great. *Originally, Roz was going to compete in TDSS in place of Layla, however I felt like rebooting the love triangle plot would get stale and Layla had more available plotlines. *Layla was mainly chosen to be brought back due to her massive popularity, and I totally expected her to be a despised character but she ended up as one of my most popular characters. *Layla was intended to be an early out in TDSS, but everyone who read the story loved her, so I kept her in for much longer (plus, I wanted Charles to appear somehow). Gallery Layla2.PNG|Layla's original image. LaylaAllstar.PNG|Layla's original image for Total Drama: Superstar Showdown. LaylaSleepMask.png|Layla in her sleepwear drawn by Mana! LaylaByBruno.png|Layla fanart by Bruno. LaylaManatee.png|Layla fanart by Mana. Lay.png|Layla fanart by Reddy. Layla by Oweguy.png|Layla fanart by Oweguy. Layla SutaArt.png|Layla fanart by Suta. Layla_&_Charles.png|An A+ drawing of Layla and Charles by Reddy! Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Total Drama Tokyo